The present invention provides a self-shining artificial jewelry device, which mainly comprises an artificial jewel having a plurality of facets both inside and outside thereof; the outer surface thereof is coated with a brilliant color Film, while the inside of the artificial jewel is mounted with a small bulb or LED to emit light, which is then repeatedly reflected through the facets and the brilliant color Film so as to generate a splendid shining result. The present invention can make a breakthrough shining result in comparison with the conventional crystal lamp and the conventional artificial jewel.
From the ancient time, people like jewels, which not only is used as a means to maintain the value of one's property, but also is treasured by people because of the splendid shining; therefore, people use it as an ornament. Some people would like to use an artificial jewel to make a lamp. However, either a real jewel or an artificial jewel can not generate splendid shining result, if it is placed in a space where has no light; consequently, someone has developed a self-shining artificial jewel, i.e., a small bulb or LED is mounted inside the artificial jewel, whereby the artificial jewel can shine even in the dark. This development has improved the drawback of a jewel, but the reflecting result is still not as brilliant as being expected because of the inner surface of the illuminating element being substantially a smooth curved surface, i.e., the light emitted out of the illuminating element is directly refracted through the outer facets of the jewel; the shining looks beautiful, but not the best. The structure of the crystal lamps available on the market is that it mainly comprises a bulb to emit light and a plurality of small crystal pendants connected in series being mounted around the bulb in a dependent manner. When the bulb is lighted up, the light emitted out will be refracted through the crystal pendants to provide a beautiful glittering result. Aside from the high price unable to be afforded by the average public, the crystal lamp has another drawback, i.e., the light of the bulb is unable to reach every crystal pendants, and therefore it would not provide a perfect shining result.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional jewels and the crystal lamps, the inventor has developed a self-shining artificial jewelry device, in which the refraction of light and the light source are specially designed. In this device, the artificial jewel has its original outer facets, and is coated with a brilliant color film thereon; the inside cavity of the artificial jewel is mounted with a bulb or a LED; further, the inner surface of the cavity is furnished with a plurality of facets, whereby the light can be refracted repeatedly through the facets and the brilliant color film to provide a splendid shining result, which is incomparable with that of the conventional crystal lamp and the conventional jewel; in addition, the manufacturing cost of the present invention is much lower than that of the conventional crystal lamp and the jewel, and therefore it is deemed a novel disclosure.